


Honesty

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set after the burning of the letters scene in the episode "A Traitor To Memory"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cats070911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats070911/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> A big thank you to Cats070911 for the gift of 'de-nutted'... told you I'd work it in somewhere!

Barbara’s hand brushed against my chest and then she threw her resignation letter into the fire. I looked into her eyes, seeing a confusion of emotion in their green depths, the same confusion I was feeling, that I had been feeling almost since the beginning of our partnership. She broke first, casting her eyes back towards the incinerator, but I couldn’t tear my gaze from her face. I had come so close to losing her.

We stood in front of the flickering flames for what seemed like hours, neither one of us speaking, content in the other’s company. Half-truths and deception had almost destroyed us, and it had frightened me more than I cared to admit.

I noticed that, despite the warmth from the flames, Barbara was beginning to shiver. I put my arm around her shoulder and led her into the house.

“Make yourself at home. Do you want a drink? Coffee? Tea?”

“Tea, but only if you’re having one.”

“Tea it is.”

I was glad that Helen was at work because Barbara and I needed to talk, and it wasn’t something I wanted to do with Helen present. Helen had already accused me of having an affair with her.

I handed Barbara her tea and then sat opposite her. She wrapped her hands around the mug but made no move to drink.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

I reached across the kitchen table, resting my hand on her arm.

“Please Barbara, don’t shut me out.”

She smiled at me briefly, “I’m not, but a lot has happened over the last few days, it’s going to take some time.”

“Tell me that you don’t hate me.”

“Hate you? Why on earth would you think I hate you?”

“You thought I had betrayed you.”

“I did, but even then I didn’t hate you. I thought about having you de-nutted on more than one occasion, but I never hated you.”

“Perhaps you should have had me de-nutted as you put it, at least then I wouldn’t have got Helen pregnant.”

“You’re going to be a father. To have a child, it’s the greatest gift.”

“But I’m having it with the wrong woman!”

She looked into my eyes again, only this time I could clearly see her love for me burning in her emerald orbs.

“Helen is your wife. Helen is carrying your child. She needs you.”

“I need you.” My voice was soft, my expression pleading.

“I’ll be your work partner, I’ll be your friend…” Her voice trailed away and she shifted back in her chair.

“If there was any other way.”

“There isn’t.” She went to stand but I leant further across the table and gripped her arm again. She shook me off. “I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow Sir.”

She fled before I could say anything more.


End file.
